This research concerns the long term psychosocial effects of substance use and abuse, particularly marijuana, in a specific U.S. population. It emerges from an ethnographic investigation of individuals and groups associated with a social movement, begun in 1969, that involved gathering and analysis of physical, psychological, behavioral, social, economic and political data. It was not originally oriented toward drug research, but use of substances was found to play such an immense role that a shift in focus became imperative. This particular proposal seeks to establish a firm foundation for more extensive subsequent research intended as a ten year follow-up. It proposes: 1) Extensive review of interdisciplinary and specifically drug related literature, 2) Re-examination of previously gathered data for the purpose of formulating hypotheses, 3) specification and resolution of methodological problems anticipated in future research, 4) Re-entry into the field, 5) arrangement of specific procedures for such research. Because of its ethnographic/multidisciplinary approach it involves aspects of epidemiology, etiology, prevention and treatment organized into a coherent framework by means of person-environment concepts having to do with stress, coping, and adaptation/maladaptation. At a theoretical level, it explores the systematic relation between chemically induced states of consciousness, behavioral modes, and forms of social organization. Overall, it has the potential to become a necessary follow-up to comprehensive field studies done abroad, such as the Jamaica study, but conducted in an American context, taking more recent findings from other research areas into consideration, and achieving limited and manageable focus by articulating a specific concern, for example, social mobility.